Restrained Passions Unleashed
by Sweet-Hearted SilverEars
Summary: Josef and Mick have been friends for decades. And occasional lovers. But their relationship is about to take a different path, in the right direction this time, due to a loss in Josef's long life. When you're four-hundred, and ninety years old, it's about time to settle down. Warning: MATURE CONTENT WARNING.


**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Moonlight; it's characters, or the dialogue at the beginning of this story.**

**That all belongs to Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. **

**But, the rest is all mine. Yay! :) **

**Author's Note:**

**This is a story that I've wanted to finish for quite a while, so I'm happy to be working on it again now finally. :)**

**If none of you have heard of Moonlight, then I highly recommend this television show to you all. **

**I would describe it as CSI, with vampires. Rawr. Lol. :) But, seriously, this show is WONDERFUL! Everything about it is perfect. The actors and actresses, the music selected for each scene, the dialogue.. I could go on forever. :) **

**I wish there was more of it then just one season, but the good news is, at least where I am, anyway, Walmart is carrying this AMAZING series right now, though it's also available on Amazon for a slightly higher price, and if you like CSI, Vampires, Private Investigators, and Romance, then you should definitely get this one. Best ten dollars you'll ever spend at Walmart! :)**

**Though, of course, Mick and Josef are only friends in the show. *sighs* But, it's still AMAZING! :)**

**And if your one of the people who have already seen the show, then yes, I know I have taken some liberties with the timeline. (The episode where Mick and Beth find out about Sarah _is_ after the episode with the dialogue that I used at the beginning of this story. That's just how I wrote it, how I made this work. :) **

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~**

**Restrained Passions, Unleashed**

"The warehouse is torched," Mick St. John said as he poured himself a drink. "Everything's been taken care of."

"What about?.." Josef Kostan said softly, a slightly shell-shocked look on his usually pale face where he stood next to his friend.

"She's dead," he answered before taking a swallow from his glass.

Josef drew in a heavy breath, looking away to the side. "Well, you know, Lola never told me exactly how old she was. But you know how women are."

"Yeah."

"But she was at least five-hundred years old," Josef continued.

"_Five hundred_?" Mick repeated, turning to look at him in surprise.

"Yeah."

"_Wow_. Imagine everything she must have seen."

"Yeah."

"All the history. Lola said she thought you and I were alike."

"Alike?" Josef laughed half-heartedly.

"Yeah."

"You and me?"

"Yeah, self-righteous. Following human rules and laws. Moral principles, that kind of thing."

Josef's lips curved briefly, but Mick could tell it was faked.

"Don't worry, she was wrong. You're a hundred percent vampire."

"Well, you know, when you've lived as long as Lola, it tricks ya. Into thinking you're above it all. That you really are immortal."

"Yeah. Then it ends," Mick said, lifting the small crystal glass to his lips, swallowing the rest of his drink before pouring another half glass, standing and setting it on the counter by Josef, placing a hand on his shoulder briefly as he moved to walk by him.

**(Episode fades out here. All my brilliance for the rest. :) )**

He was surprised when Josef ignored the drink, turning to grab his left arm and pull him back to face him, staring directly into his dark gray eyes unashamedly.

"Mick.." he said softly in a tone that the other man had heard only rarely during the years of their friendship.

Then Josef kissed him.

It was no soft meeting of lips, as it never was since this was always a desperate, needy thing when it occurred, Josef devouring his mouth roughly with teeth and tongue as he gripped him by both of his arms tightly.

The much older vampire was surprised when Mick didn't stiffen in protest in response like he usually did at first when this happened, even relaxing as he drew him closer with a soft, aggressive growl into the kiss.

Mick shuddered then, surprising Josef further when his strong body softened beneath his attention, Mick's arms encircling his friend's waist as he opened his mouth wider for him, allowing the older man to plunder his mouth in search of what he needed from him at this moment in time.

Josef growled again softly, his more dominant side liking Mick's new submission a lot, breaking the kiss with obvious need as his hands encircled Mick's waist and he lifted him up to set him on the bar behind them easily despite their difference in size.

Then his slender, but strong fingers ripped out Mick's brown leather belt, breaking it, then unfastening and pulling down his blue jeans almost violently, followed by his gray briefs, stunned when Mick spread his legs for him without him having to encourage him by touch, bypassing Mick's half-erect cock as always, going straight for his hole with gentle, but quick oil-slick fingers.

Mick's body jerked forward at the first brush of his fingertips there, and the man's dark-haired head tilted back sharply as he cried out, his eyes closing tightly as he bit his own lower lip to silence the sound quickly.

Josef's whole body froze at the noise, as Mick had never made such a sound before, or any sound really, during their sensual activities, tilting his own fair-haired head back to look up at Mick's face.

His friend's eyes were closed tightly, his body slightly tense as he held in his passion forcefully, and his breathing harsh and loud as his upper body shook as though cold, another quiet, almost helpless sounding cry escaping him when Josef slipped a single finger into him to gauge what his response might be.

Mick's lower body pushed into his touch in a way that Josef deemed to be unconscious, his somewhat rugged face flushing with color as he watched him bite back another cry of obvious desire.

He decided to get on with it before Mick realized that he'd noticed the difference in their encounter from the usual.

He pushed another two fingers into him then, stretching him for a moment or two before pulling them away to push down his own pants and briefs quickly, lining up his body with his before placing his hands lightly on Mick's spread thighs, his fingers unconsciously digging in, tightening hard enough to leave bruises as he pushed into him with the iron control necessary to remain completely silent.

Mick's body tensed, but he didn't make a sound this time, offering no resistance to his most likely painful invasion as his trembling arms moved to encircle Josef's waist loosely, his eyes still tightly closed as Josef started to move, thrusting into his warm, comforting body with a soft growl of a deep need, a need so deep that it sounded painful and raw with hurt.

Mick's body tightened with pain as Josef started to slam into him harder now, but he barely noticed it for the way that his chest ached for his friend's pain, his hands moving to slide into Josef's soft hair tenderly.

Josef was too far-gone to stop, but something buried deep inside him stilled at Mick's gentle touch, crying out painfully, desperate for more of what it seemed to offer, a loud, almost animalistic groan escaping Mick when Josef's sharp fangs emerged, descending as the older vampire bit down on the left side of Mick's neck as his eyes changed to the bluish-white color that identified one of their own kind.

Mick's eyes changed as well, his fangs lengthening as he opened his own mouth, shaking as a soft growl of pleasure escaped him while he let Josef feed from his throat, only stopping him reluctantly when he started to feel slightly faint from the sudden bloodloss.

Mick's vision wavered and swam, swaying forward as he felt Josef withdraw from his body, his friend catching him securely in his arms as he lost consciousness.

* * *

Mick woke the next morning in his freezer upstairs with no memory of how he had gotten there, assuming that Josef must have carried him up when he'd passed out after they'd had sex on his bar downstairs.

His mouth felt like a desert, his body dehydrated and craving blood fiercely, so he sat up, wincing at the twinges in his backside as he pushed up the lid and climbed out of the freezer, walking naked down the stairs and into the kitchen to retrieve some blood from his hidden store.

He bypassed the usual needle, instead slitting two bags open and pouring them into a large glass, raising it to his lips and downing it quickly, grimacing slightly as he was unused to the taste since he actually drank it so infrequently, relieved when both his thirst and the ache disappeared.

He rinsed out the glass, getting rid of the evidence just in case, leaving it in the sink and putting his blood bags in the in the garbage nearby, returning upstairs to dress before locking up and leaving the house to go and seek out Josef since he knew the other man would most likely avoid him for a while after last night, as was his usual pattern.

* * *

"Josef," Mick called to him as he walked into his friend's spacious office at work. "We need to talk."

"I'm rather busy at the moment, Mick. What do we need to discuss so urgently?"

"Us."

All movement in the room stop instantly at his reply, the other vampires who were at work in the room freezing where they sat or stood, and you could have heard a pin drop even without vampiric sensitive hearing, everyone present sensing a change in the winds that they would have said was long overdue.

Josef didn't react except to wave a hand, casually motioning for everyone to leave the room but Mick.

"What about us?" the slender, blonde-haired vampire asked with a slightly distracted air, but he knew that it was feigned.

"Don't play games, Josef," Mick requested softly, leaning against the wall behind himself as he looked at the other man. "Please. Not with me."

"Alright," Josef said, giving in with a reluctant sigh. "What is it, Mick?"

"I don't want what happened last night to happen anymore."

Josef stilled at his words, his eyes calm even if his insides were twisting with his emotions. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"I mean that I don't want a once-a-decade session of comfort sex. It's not that I mind comforting you. You're my friend, and I enjoy it, but.. These feelings that I have for you now.. It's not enough, anymore. I want.. I _need_ more. I love you, and if you can't honestly say that you feel the same about me, then this has to stop. I care, you've no idea how much I care, but I have to protect myself, Josef, because it hurts, so much when I think sometimes that I'm not enough for you, when you're more then enough for me. So much more."

"You've been keeping track?.." Josef tried to tease him, but he failed abysmally. "Mick, I.. I've loved you ever since we met. It's just that you were so resistant the first time that I tried to kiss you at that boring party of Coraline's.. Then you married her. I know it was for the best that you freed yourself from her hold, but I still wasn't sure how to prove my feelings to you. And then you comforted me that one night, after you and Beth found out about Sarah.. I thought that maybe a once and a while thing was all that you would allow me to have, but at least it got me in the doorway with you, so I pretended that it didn't mean anything, when it really means everything. Sarah, Lola, Simone.. They were all wonderful, and I cared for them, but none of them, or any of the others, could fill the entirety of the void inside me. No one did. Until I met you."

"Really?" Mick asked, looking shocked at his words.

"Yes, really."

"Wow. I suppose that I was resistant, but it's only because.. I don't like men, Josef, it's just you. I want you to understand that. _You _made me fall for you, not your body, as gorgeous.. Um, sexy, as it is."

Josef smiled, then asked him seriously, "What about, Beth?"

"She doesen't want me. Not really. She only thinks she does. She loves Josh. She likes the fact that I'm a 'dark and mysterious vampire', that's all. I can tell, even if she can't."

"Alright. Let's get out of here, then."

"Where are we going?"

"My place."

* * *

Josef led Mick by the hand into his place, turning him around to pull him closer abruptly, placing his hands on Mick's hips now, leaning in to kiss him on the mouth, pleased when Mick's eyes fluttered closed as he moaned softly in response, opening to him fully as he tilted his head back slightly, allowing entrance to Josef's tongue, his own twining with it intricately as they kissed with clear hunger.

Josef broke the kiss abruptly, his slender hands tugging at the bottom of Mick's shirt insistently, panting softly as he requested of him, "Take it off.."

Mick nodded, reaching down to pull it up and off over his head, Josef assisting him, their mouths reconnecting as he tossed Mick's shirt aside, Josef's hands moving to his lower back to pull him closer still with a soft growl of desire. "_Mick_, _fuck_.. _You __taste__ so good_.."

Mick shuddered at the other man's words, pressing himself closer to his friend with a soft, needy growl, pushing their lower bodies together firmly, feeling the ridge of Josef's definitely interested cock against his own through their pants, lapping at his tongue as their hands roamed over each other's chests and backs, Mick actually tearing Josef's silk shirt from his body, desperate to touch him.

"_Hey_.." Josef protested half-heartedly, still kissing him with eager aggression.

"_I'll buy you another_," Mick panted, growling as their pupils turned bluish-white with lust, running his hands over Josef's bare chest.

"_Nevermind_," Josef snarled without realizing it, his fangs bared as he tugged Mick along behind him deeper into the house, leaving their shirts behind. "_Bedroom_.."

"_Yes_.." Mick agreed breathlessly, the two of them only making it to the hall before their hands were all over each other again and their lips met hungrily.

Josef's hands jerked at Mick's jeans suddenly, ripping them from the waistband all the way down both sides of the legs, causing the fabric to pool around his ankles, his right hand going to Mick's crotch, rubbing his hard cock through his boxers.

Mick cried out, his fangs descending as he leaned his head back against the wall, Josef's other hand reducing his jeans, shoes and socks to shreds methodically, leaving him clad only in his boxers as the other man continued to stroke his cock through the light gray fabric firmly.

Mick shuddered and moaned, spreading his legs wider for him, his right hand resting lightly on Josef's shoulder as they kissed, clinging to each other as they somehow made their way to the bedroom, falling onto the king-size bed with Mick beneath Josef.

Mick growled softly with pleasure at the delightful, solid weight of Josef atop him, reaching for the button on the other man's light grey slacks, surprised when Josef stopped him by placing his pale-skinned right hand over both of his lightly, squeezing them briefly, causing Mick to look up at his face, surprised to see nerves there in his eyes and expression as he spoke softly to him.

"Mick.. I want you to have me this time."

"_Josef_.." he breathed softly in wonder and shock. "I.. Are you sure?.. We've never.."

"Yes, Mick, I'm sure. Just.. Take it easy on me, alright? I've not ever.. At all."

"Really?"

Josef nodded, looking slightly wary and awkward. "Yes. I've never trusted anyone enough to.. to allow it. But, I trust you, Mick, so.. I want you to be the first. The only. Please?.."

"Of course, Josef," he answered with a smile. "I promise to be gentle and attentive to your every need."

Josef actually blushed, nodding as he removed his hand, shuddering as Mick undid the silver fastenings on his slacks and pushed them down, kicking off his expensive loafers so that Mick could remove his pants and socks quickly, shaking as Mick rolled them over in the bed so that Josef lay beneath his friend's slightly larger body, Mick kissing his lips gently to calm him.

Mick reached down between their bodies with his left hand, rubbing Josef's hard cock gently through his midnight blue briefs, causing Josef to shudder and moan quietly at the touch, his eyes closing briefly, flying open again when Mick whispered in his left ear softly, "Roll over?.."

He tensed a little at the question, but he nodded, rolling over onto his stomach atop the black silk sheets when Mick moved back to give him maneuvering room, quivering with nerves as Mick moved atop him again, his body jolting a little when Mick's left hand moved to pull down his briefs slowly, baring his plump backside to his gaze as he tossed them aside, relaxing somewhat at Mick's soft whisper, "_Shh_.. I've got you, Josef.. I'll never hurt you. Trust me."

Then Mick's weight was gone, and Josef jerked a little when he felt his friend's hands part him, his eyes widening as he felt something hot and deliciously, wickedly wet touch his entrance, shocked when he realized that it was the other man's tongue, arching his back a little to push into the contact unconsciously, his voice low and breathless as he spoke. "_Mick_! _Ohhh_.. That feels-" Josef's voice was cut off as he actually screamed when Mick abruptly shoved his tongue into him, gasping as he thrust it's wet heat in and out of him rapidly, reaching beneath Josef to locate his cock, stroking it carefully and firmly, swiping his tongue over his opening again before diving back inside as he reached over to Josef's dark mahogany bedside table for the small bottle of oil that he knew Josef kept there.

He slicked up his fingers thoroughly, one, then two of the digits replacing his tongue slowly, careful to be gentle as he continued to stroke Josef's hard length gently where his hand was between him and the mattress, causing Josef to cry out as Mick's fingers pumped in and out of him like a well-oiled piston, his fangs descending as his eyes changed color again in response to the pleasurable stimulation.

"_Fuck_, _Mick_!" he hissed softly, his lower legs quivering as he drew in a deep, shaking breath. "I never knew.. that it was so.. _intense_.."

"_Mmm_.." Mick hummed in agreement, continuing to stroke Josef's cock as his oil-slick fingers pumped in and out of his body rhythmically, adding a third when he was ready enough to accept it. "It is that. It makes you feel as though your whole being is aflame with the pleasures. Why do you think that I enjoy it so much? If I didn't like it, then I wouldn't allow it."

"_Mick_! _Oh god_!" Josef moaned low, hissing when the third finger was added slowly. "Please.. I _need_ it now. Please, come inside me.. _Deep inside_.."

"Are you sure, Josef?.." Mick asked him quietly, concern obvious in his tone of voice. "I don't want it to hurt you anymore then it has to. I can keep going for a little longer."

"No, I'm alright, Mick, please.. I want you inside me, _now_"

"Alright," Mick agreed huskily, moving up behind him now as he withdrew his fingers, resting his weight atop him as he slicked up his cock with oil thoroughly, placing himself at Josef's entrance carefully. "Take a deep breath, and try to relax around me, okay? It'll help."

"Yes," Josef agreed, breathing in slowly and feeling his muscles relax, arching his back with a soft cry that was more surprise then anything else when Mick started to push forward into his body, the other man stopping at the sound quickly. "Are you alright, Josef?.."

"Yes, yes.. Don't stop.."

Mick nodded with a smile, pushing deeper slowly.

"_Ahhh_!" Josef moaned as he was slowly filled with Mick. "You actually _like _this? I don't know if it feels good, or if it hurts.."

"It gets better, and yes I like it. The pain is just another part of this. I crave it almost as much now as I crave the pleasure that having you inside me brings. You get used to it, I hear, until you hardly feel the burn, just the pleasure."

Josef was panting softly and quivering by the time Mick was fully seated within him, gasping at the painful burning and stretching, jerking a little reflexively when Mick's left hand resumed it's motion, stroking his partially-softened cock, coaxing it back to full hardness with obvious gentle-determination, shocked when he felt his muscles tighten, contracting around Mick's cock as sparks exploded across his vision, a pleasure more intense then anything he'd ever felt flooding his entire being, feeling as though it had actually opened a conduct into his soul's very essence, a strangled cry escaping when he felt Mick's hard length touch a certain spot deep inside him.

Mick stilled at the sound, and Josef would have happily strangled him for stopping if he didn't want the other man to continue so badly.

"_I'm alright_," Josef growled, unable to restrain the obviously frustrated sound. "_Fuck me_, _Mick_! _Do it_!"

Mick nodded, pressing his lips to the back of Josef's neck in a gentle kiss, whispering in his ear with a tender smile as he started to move finally, "I love you, Josef. Forever."

"_Forever_," Josef agreed with a feral snarl, growling as Mick's hips moved faster now, canting into him harder with a soft answering growl, their eyes changing in synchronization as their fangs extended in response to the intensity of their coupling, their naked bodies writhing atop the silk sheets in a flurry of desperate, animalistic movements.

Their growls, hisses and snarls increased in volume and frequency as the bed shook, moving with the strength of Mick's thrusts, the large mahogany wood head board slamming into the wall with loud thuds as Josef's hands clawed at the sheets, his fearsomely beautiful face twisting with pleasure as Mick moved inside him, driving his pleasure to what he had previously thought unreachable levels, shaking with the intensity as he felt Mick shudder atop him, spilling his seed deep inside Josef's body as he bit down, sinking his fangs into the left side of Josef's neck with a desperate-sounding, shaky growl, sinking his own fangs deep into his lower lip as he came as well, releasing over the sheets beneath his body with sharp, clearly needy pumps of his hips into the mattress as his own blood rolled along his lower lip, trailing down over his chin from the right corner of his mouth in a bright red line like a thin, wavy ribbon.

Mick smiled at him when he turned his head to look back at him where the other man was still inside him, though softening now, leaning forward to kiss him, gently licking the trail of blood from his chin with a soft hum of pleasure, their tongues twining together, sharing the sharp, metallic taste of the blood between them, the perfect definition of a 'vampire kiss'.

"I love you, Josef Kostan," he said softly with another smile, kissing him again briefly with soft eyes.

"And I love you, Mick St. John," he replied, unusually serious for once. "Let's stay here for the rest of the day. I don't have anything that is really pressing at all, and I'd rather be with you, anyway."

"Sounds like a plan," Mick agreed with obvious contentment, shifting out of his body now to roll to the side and pull him close against his body atop the soiled sheets, uncaring about the sticky mess as he kissed him deeply, lovingly. "If I could, I'd never leave your bed again."


End file.
